Secret love
by esswhy
Summary: PG for kissing and stuff. Raoul/Buri. You know that part in squire? Where Buri and Raoul go to raoul's family dinner? Here is the story. *Warning* For those who haven't read Squire, a few bits revealed
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's stuff.   
Secret love  
Chapter 1: Getting Ready  
Buri read the note that Raoul had sent her.   
Buri,   
I know it is a bother, but could you come with me to my Midwinter  
family feast? I just know that if I don't come with somebody, they'll   
be on me for suitable women in a second. You can pretend you're   
my lover or something.   
Raoul   
She laughed and told Kel she'd go. After Kel had gone, Buri thought about what she could wear. She went outside and into the library, where Thayet was.   
"Are you busy?" she asked.   
"I'm almost done," Thayet replied. "Why?"   
"I was wondering whether you could help find out what to where to Raoul's Family dinner tonight."   
"He invited you?" Thayet asked. "I thought it was only for family."   
"Well, if he doesn't show up with a wife or a lover, his aunt will probably choose a suitor for him, so I agreed to help him out."   
Thayet wrote out a few more words and got up. "Let's see what we can do."   
Thayet opened her closet. "You don't have much," observed Thayet.   
"well, I hardly go to special dinners like this," laughed Buri.   
"Let's go to my room, and see if we can find you something suitable," with that, Thayet grabbed her hand and led the way to her and Jon's room.   
She opened her closet. "Is it a casual dinner, or a really serious one?"Thayet asked, as she ran through the variety of dresses, skirts and breeches.   
"I think it's sort of in between. You know, not that special, but not a day-out-for-a-picnic type either," Buri answered.   
"Well then, try this on," Thayet produced a beautiful pink dress, all shimmery.   
Buri went into her dressing room and tried it on.   
"I don't think it really fits me," Buri muttered.   
Thayet was trying not to laugh. Just then Alanna knocked on the door.   
"What are you doing?" She asked, staring in bewilderment.   
By now both Buri and Thayet were laughing.   
"Trying some clothes on for this dinner tonight," Buri answered.   
"Well, that dress will never do. You're short and stocky, like me, so try on something like this,"Alanna went back into her room, then came back with a velvet maroon dress, with gold edging, where the shoulder lines were, and in the middle.   
Buri disappeared in the dressing room and reappeared wearing the dress.   
"Wow. Looks good!" Alanna and Thayet gave their thumbs up.   
Thayet plaited her dark brown hair and pinned it around her head. Alanna added black shoes.   
"Perfect!" They cried altogether. By now practically everyone in the palace excluding Raoul, the King's Own and Kel were watching them in astoundment.   
Daine fastened black earbobs, and Thayet added face paint.   
"Now you're ready," Thayet said.   
By then it was almost time to go, so Buri thanked her friends and went back to her room. Alanna had loaned her a shimmery maroon wraparound to keep her warm.   
Humming to herself, Buri absentmindedly tucked her dagger into her strap/pocket she always wore, just below her loincloth. Buri was always ready, for any attempted murder or anything. Then she walked out into the still night, at the place she supposed to meet Raoul.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There we go. The beginning of a good fic (at least I hope so). The second chapter will soon be up 'cos as soon as I finish one chapter, I usually begin the second.   
~~~Takarimon 


	2. An uneventful dinner

I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's stuff.   
Secret Love   
Chapter 2: An uneventful dinner   
Buri stood around, feeling a little silly, standing there by herself. But at last Raoul appeared. He was wearing tan breeches, a white shirt with a green collar and a green jacket. "Hi! You look nice," He said to her.   
"Thanks. You look nice too," she said shyly.   
As they walked to the horses, he said, " Just try to be really silent thoughout dinner. My parents hate a chatty girl"   
"You bet I will," Buri replied. Then they went on to talk about the King's Own, and about Thayet and Jon. Before long they arrived at his house.   
Raoul knocked on the door.   
"Yes?" said an uncertain voice. "Oh Raoul! " His mother came and heaved him in a hug.   
Buri stood next to him. "Mother, meet Buriram Toukam (or something ;like that). She is my friend from Tortall."   
"PLease to meet you, Madame," Buri said.   
"Pleased to meet you, Buriram," his mother replied.   
As they walked through the majestic hallways, his mother continued to chatter to him as Buri looked around in awe.   
There was a high ceiling, with patterns craved into it. Different statues lined the hallway, with glowing light balls hanging from the ceiling.   
At last they came to the dining room. A long table with different members of Raoul's family seated.   
"Ah! Hello Raoul, my son!" His father rumbled. "And just who is this pretty lady?"   
"Buriram Toukham, Darling," his mother replied, "Raoul, go greet your aunt and uncle.   
As Raoul introduced her to his aunt and uncle, Buri remembered Raoul talking about his aunt wanting to match him with suitors.   
"Well, Raoul, my friend Sitinia's daughter Florenci , is dying to meet you," she said, cutting her steak.  
"Well, Buri and I, were----uh," Raoul stuttered.   
"PLanning on getting married," Buri finished for him.   
"Um, yeah," Raoul took a sip of his wine.   
Buri almost giggled at the thought of marrying Raoul but said nothing.   
"Is that so?" His aunt replied with arched eyebrows. "Where are you from, Buriram? The name Buriram is quite uncommon,"   
"Oh, I come from the north. My parents were the Lord and Lady of um um---"   
Raoul, sensing what she was about to say, shook his head.   
"of, the K'mir,"   
Raoul winced.   
"Really?" I never knew the K'mir had a lord and lady,"   
"oh, they died when I was little,"   
"You speak with no accent whatsoever,"   
"Oh, she was brought up by commoners, Aunt. I met her at the palace," Raoul put in.   
"You were working in the palace?" IT was a statement not a question.   
"I'm the commander of, the Riders,"   
" Into combat are we?" His aunt took a sip of wine.   
"Yes. I was my Queen's bodyguard for a long time," Buri said.   
"Women are not meant for battle,"   
"That is old fashioned. What about the Queen's Riders? They help defend Tortall," Buri said defensively.   
" I was against the idea of women fighting in the first place. It is not ladylike,"   
"Do you think all women can do all day is sit around, go to ball, drink tea and look pretty?"   
Raoul's aunt opened her mouth to speak but Buri barged on.   
"SOme women like to put thenselves to good use to defend our country,"   
"OKay, okay. Relax. I was just testing. You will make a good wife for Raoul,"   
The rest of the night was more comfortable, in turns of the talking. For dessert, a beautiful   
statue of a horse, made completely out of ice-cream and cake was served.   
"That wasn't so bad," Buri commented as they rode home.   
"Uh huh. I thought my aunt was going to kill you,"   
"SHe was only joking."   
"You don't know my aunt. SHe takes everything seriously," Raoul said.   
"Well, let's hope I won't have to go back," Buri said.   
"Ha ha. I swear I will remain a bachelor for the rest of my life,"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OR will he? I'm sorry I took so long in writing this, it's just that with the holidays and all, i didn't get much time. OH well. School's starting again!!! :( :(   
~~~Takarimon  
\ 


End file.
